


Call Me Yours

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Collars, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Seungcheol is a good boy, Smut, Sub Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: request: Hello! I love your short plots! Can I ask for a 95 line with Sub/Puppy/Slave Cheol? Dom Han please and Shua can be any according to the plot! If it’s too hard or you’re uncomfortable with it it’s okay!orwhen seungcheol needs to let out stress, he goes to jeonghan and joshua to help him out.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	Call Me Yours

when their arrangement first started, they had been far less methodical than they were now. cheols… role… required planning, structure, and a controlled environment. not exactly something the dorms could provide. so now, everyone knows not to ask questions when the three oldest members leave for a weekend, or during time off. its not like it was any of their business anyway.

time, communication, and trust had formed what the three of them had now. it had taken a lot on seungcheols part to finally open up completely to jeonghan and joshua, especially when it came to what exactly he wanted and needed to feel completely comfortable and relaxed. for some of the members, simply being in subspace was enough for them to release all of the anxiety and stress that had built up over their weeks of schedules and rehearsals. for cheol, the need ran much, much deeper. 

currently, he’s standing in front of the hotels expansive bathroom mirror, hands braced against the counter as he takes deep, even breaths. jeonghan is waiting on the other side of the door for his cue, giving seungcheol the time and space to get comfortable before they start. hes been so stressed recently, bordering on being completely overwhelmed, and he really, really needs this. 

slowly, seungcheol lets his shoulders sink, closing his eyes as he feels the constant soundtrack of information in his head become background noise to a larger void. he feels himself mentally pulling in, and he sits down on the ground because it feels more comfortable. he feels a yearning in his chest for jeonghan, his master, and scrambles over to the door on his knees to get his attention.

hannie opens the door to the bathroom when cheol half knocks, half scratches against it. he pushes cheol back with his leg as the boy pushes to get in his space to welcome him in.

“alright, cheollie,” theres a soft laugh and then jeonghan is kneeling down to sit on his knees in front of him. cheol crawls closer, pushing his face into jeonghans neck to nuzzle and kiss him there, “you gotta sit still so i can put your collar on, ok?”

seungcheol pulls back and sits up in response, tilting his head up a little in anticipation. his movements might be a little exaggerated, but at the moment, he just wants jeonghans praise.

and he gets it. jeonghan wraps the thick leather collar around his neck, securing it to sit snug against his skin. its one of his favorites, navy blue and sturdy, the perfect contrast to the delicate chain that hangs below it. seungcheols been wearing the other one for a few weeks now, the indicator to joshua and jeonghan that he needed a chance to let all of the stress out. its more of a day collar, but seuncheol finds the same comfort in it. 

“there you go, theres our handsome boy,” jeonghan smooths his hands down the side of his face, and cheol feels like hes going to melt. “ready?”

when seungcheol nods, jeonghan stands up and attaches a leash to the collar, clicking his tongue once to get cheol to heel. “cmon, joshuas waiting for us.” 

———

seungcheol was an expert at patience. he had to be, given the trials his group was put through to debut and the aftermath of growing fame. when the boys fought, he was the responsible one that listened to their problems individually and helped them create solutions. he stood up for his members, sat through meetings with managers and producers so their ideas and hard work would be heard. 

here, none of that mattered. the patience that came with sitting back on his ankles, hands politely kept in his lap but not touching, watching his masters get each other off- that patience came with time and practice. seungcheol was an expert, but sweet pup cheollie was the epitome of patience.

he doesnt make a sound, not a single whimper, as he watches jeonghan bring joshua to another orgasm, his length simply twitching when he cums, already milked out from a few rounds. joshua stifles a cry from the overstimulation by biting his lip, a movement cheol locks in on. it has him licking his own lips subconsciously and squirming from his spot on the floor, desperate but strictly obedient. jeonghan taught him well, the hours of training and punishment made him so good and compliant. 

“han,” joshua gasps, pushing the other boy back with two hands on his chest, “give me a second to catch my breath.”

jeonghan is the one to whine, making seungcheol perk up. he can feel his muscles tense in anticipation, watching and hoping jeonghan finally turns his attention to him. to his slight disappointment, jeonghan just sighs, flopping back on the bed. from his spot on the floor, seungcheol can see how hard his master is, his length red and resting against his bare stomach. the sight alone makes his mouth water, his stomach tensing as he strains to hide the way his hips buck. neither of his masters seem to notice, though, and cheol considers risking punishment just to give himself relief. if he just moved his hand slightly...

“great aftercare han, 10/10, would recommend it to my friends.”

“shut up,” jeonghan laughs, throwing a pillow in joshuas general direction, “have cheollie clean you up, hes been so patient.”

at the mention of his name, cheol moves his hand swiftly away from his crotch, turning his attention to his master lying on his back. joshua crawls over the bed and takes a seat at the edge, minding the hand thats covered in his release. once hes comfortable, he reaches his clean hand out, beckoning cheol to come to him. seungcheol only gets up when jeonghan tells him to, and then hes jumping up onto his knees and crawling over to joshuas awaiting hand.

he starts out cleaning up joshuas soiled hand, taking the long fingers into his mouth and sucking. when he looks up at his master, he makes sure to blink slowly, knowing joshua enjoys watching his eyelashes flutter just as much as jeonghan does. its one of the few things that makes jeonghan lose his composure while theyre in a scene and seungcheol loves to take advantage of it whenever he can. 

after releasing joshuas fingers with a final roll of his tongue, seungcheol ducks his head to start cleaning up his stomach and thighs. he makes sure to take his time, letting his tongue drag over joshuas abdomen in long strokes as he gathers the mess into his mouth. joshua is still sensitive and whimpering but lets him continue, one hand coming up to hold the collar around cheols neck.

“g-good boy,” joshuas praise sends a spike of heat right down into his belly, “youre so good, cheol, oh my god.”

hes still working hard when jeonghan joins them, watching from beside joshua with hooded eyes. seungcheol tries to put on more of a show to earn more praise, and maybe, if hes lucky, a reward. the soft skin on the inside of joshuas thigh is soaked, so cheol spends the most time there, making sure to look up at jeonghan with the same innocent look he had given joshua to see if he was paying attention.

he was.

“oh, pup,” jeonghan coos, reaching out to pet the side of cheols face. he pauses for a moment to lean into the touch but keeps his head down, just in case, “youve been so good, waiting for us. and you havent even touched yourself, im impressed.” jeonghan sits back, resting one elbow on his knee and turning his head, “what do you think, shua? should the puppy get his reward?”

cheol finds himself positioned on his hands and knees again soon after, this time up on the bed and hovering behind jeonghan. joshua had already prepped him, slowly opening han up with his fingers until he was whining and begging seungcheol to fuck him. now more than ever, he wanted to please his master.

once joshua pulled his fingers out, seungcheol quickly took his place in lining up his cock to his masters hole. he was slow at pushing in at first, fighting back the urge to hold han down and take him hard and fast like he wanted to. despite wanting to be rough, he knew it had been a while since their last session, and jeonghan felt even tighter than before. 

“f-fuck, cheol,” jeonghan groaned, burying his face into a pillow. joshua moved over to place hans head in his lap, taking away the comfort of being able to muffle his moans. now, everyone could hear just how good cheol made him feel.

after what felt like hours, seungcheol was finally able to slide all the way inside the tight heat. jeonghan gasped when he did but made no complaints, giving a small nod after adjusting to the stretch to indicate he was ok. cheol pulled his hips back and suddenly slammed back in, basking in the sudden gasp and moan jeonghan made. 

his pace was fast and desperate, rough and unrestrained, just the way they liked it. there was a small growl building in the back of seungcheols throat with every thrust he gave, fueled by the sound of his collar clinking against the chain leash attached to it, and his hips smacking against jeonghans ass. he had started to lean down, pressing jeonghan down into the bed when joshua grabbed his leash close to the collar, pulling cheol back up and forcing his face up as well.

“easy, puppy,” joshua smirked, teasing dripping from his words like honey, “be nice to your master, hm?” cheol could only groan in response, gasping when joshua pulled the leash tighter, forcing the collar to dig into his throat. “i said be nice.”

the command made seungcheol back down a bit, his pace slowing so he wasnt being ruthless. the change seemed to have a significant effect, as suddenly jeonghan began to quiver, his legs trembling with each long, deep stroke.

“oh, fuck, f-cheol, I-“

seungcheol whimpered, wrapping his arms around his masters waist and pulling him up off of his hands to hold back against his chest. he stopped thrusting, instead letting han slowly sink down on his cock until he was fully sheathed inside. joshua still had a firm grip on his leash, the metal chains now draping over jeonghans shoulder between them.

there was no warning when jeonghan came. he had barely settled down into cheols lap when he suddenly let out a loud moan, his entire body seizing up as his hands scrambled for something to hold on to. cum splashed against his chest and cheols hands in what seemed like an endless stream, hips jumping slightly as wave after wave passed over him. joshua wrapped a hand around hans cock to milk out the orgasm, leaning over the quivering boy to give cheol his first proper kiss of the session. cheol felt just as desperate, moving an arm from around hans waist to pull joshua in, licking at his lips in hopes of granting entry. everything was messy, a mix of sweat and spit and cum, but it was absolutely worth it. 

“cmon, pup,” jeonghans voice was rough, mixed with how he was trying to catch his breath, “cum for us.”

it was all seungcheol needed to finish, his hips pushing up against jeonghan as he whined into joshuas mouth. his aching length twitched when jeonghan tightened on him even more, his orgasm taking over in a sudden rush. he felt himself slump forward as he came, gripping onto his masters for support while he spilled into jeonghan with a groan. it took a few minutes before he could even catch his breath, and even then his mind felt fuzzy. maybe han pushed his hips back a few times, or shua pulled him forward, cheol couldnt tell. he was too lost in bliss, in relief, to properly notice. his headspace drop was taking over, black fading into the corners of his vision before he fully passed out.

when cheol came to, he was cleaned up and lying on the other bed in the room, collar still fastened around his neck. he blinked a few times before sitting up slowly, trying to expel the fog from his mind. he turned to see a peaceful joshua asleep on the other bed, already showered and changed into new clothes. while cheol was rubbing his eyes, jeonghan stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, steam spilling out behind him.

“good morning,” han grinned, making his way over to sit on the bed next to seungcheol. “how do you feel?”

“‘m good,” cheol felt his fingers work up to his neck, slipping under the collar around his throat, “i think im, uh…”

jeonghan nodded, a hand moving up to rub his back, “are you sure?”

“yeah.”

with a click, the collar was off, and seungcheol let out a content sigh. whenever the collar was off, the session was over, but it also meant he was showered with affection and praise from his masters.

“you did well today,” jeonghan smiled, “i actually came again after you passed out.”

seungcheol blushed, “nuh uh.”

“yeah, it was good, baby. you were good.”

turning his face to hide in jeonghans bare shoulder, seungcheol mumbled, “thank you.”

after his shower, seungcheol came back into the room to see jeonghan had curled up next to joshua, reading something on his phone. when he saw seungcheol, he smiled softly, placing his phone on the bedside table and turning back to pat the space beside him. the bed wasnt very big, but it was big enough for them to all cuddle together, curled into a tangle of limbs, and safety, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading this, whether you found it on archive by yourself or came from my twitter page. this was originally posted as a reply to a request I received in a twitter thread, but i decided to post it on here so it would be easier to read. it got a few updates and some edits when i uploaded it here as well.
> 
> if you liked this, i have tons more writing over on my twitter, @pap3rlov3. as always, leave kudos or a comment as well if you enjoyed, it lets me know that people are reading my stuff and encourages me to write.
> 
> Thanks! 
> 
> -Melody


End file.
